Batu Nisan Berdarah
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Hikayat Batu Nisan Berdarah yang dikemas dalam latar yang berbeda dan sedikit dikembangkan.


**A/N:**

Saat bongkar-bongkar _file_ di _harddisk_, saya menemukan draf cerita yang ternyata sudah saya tulis hampir setahun lalu.

Waktu itu plot saya dapatkan dari seorang penulis kawakan di _ffn_ yaitu **SiHitam**.

Saya **tidak bisa berjanji untuk _update _kelanjutan ceritanya dengan cepat**, mengingat kesibukan saya di kantor yang cukup membuat mata, pikiran dan tubuh lelah. Namun, saya akan berusaha meluangkan waktu untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini selekasnya, _in syaa Allah_ dengan keselutuhan plot sempurna yang sudah ada di laptop saya.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

Judul pun cerita ini diambil dari kisah rakyat yang berasal dari tanah Banjar, Kalimantan Selatan. Tepatnya di wilayah Martapura, yakni di pinggiran Sungai Pingaran. Jadi bukan sepenuhnya ide dan cerita saya. Tugas saya hanya memoles dan menjadikan beberapa orang mengenalnya.

.

Karakter yang saya pakai di cerita ini saya ambil dari **NARUTO **karya **Masashi Kishimoto**.

* * *

**ForgetMeNot09**

mempersembahkan

**.**

.

.

**Batu Nisan Berdarah**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian 1**

Fajar malu-malu mengintip di ujung langit. Terangnya perlahan menggantikan sinar bulan. Membawa berkas cahaya yang mewarnai gulungan nan biru. Udara turut bergerak pelan. Turun sebab perbedaan tekanan. Berhembus gemulai sebagai angin semilir. Menambah sejuk pada cuaca sesubuh ini.

Uap air yang sedianya terkumpul, kini melantas turun. Membentuk bulir bening di permukaan dedaunan dari pohon-pohon yang berdiri tegak. Begitu bening, seolah melambangkan kedamaian yang mengisi tempat ini. Satu yang tak pernah alpa dari definisi fajar, adalah kokok dari sang jantan. Lantang dan tegas, mengalirkan keberanian pada tiap buluh-buluh darah para anak Adam.

Sepagi ini, masyarakat desa Konoha telah berdamai dengan alam. Riak manusia yang tenggelam dalam faal sehari-hari. Bertani, tanam rebung, lobak dan pelbagai bahan sayuran lain. Dengan memanfaatkan bentangan lahan subur yang menutup hampir seluruh luasan tanah Konoha.

Musim ini baru musim bertanam. Setelah itu pengolahan dan perawatan menjadi aktivitas yang menghiasi tenangnya desa. Pertanian semacam ini tidak membutuhkan sistem irigasi yang rumit. Cukup sederhana dan kadang mengandalkan alam untuk menderma air bagi kehidupannya. Kelak, sangkala panen tiba, masyarakat berjuang bahu membahu. Menuai hasil peluh yang bercucuran selama berbulan lamanya. Mengumpulkan hasil panen dan membawanya ke kota untuk dijual.

Kota hanyalah sebuah pusat pemerintahan daerah berada. Tempat dengan segala keramaian dan fasilitas yang terbilang lengkap pada zamannya. Tempat berdiri sebuah kastil megah yang menjadi rumah bernaungnya Daimyo, sang kepala daerah.

Di tepi wilayah Konoha, tepat pada perbatasan antara desa itu dengan desa sebelah, sebuah rumah kecil yang tampak hampir roboh berdiri. Jika pantas disebut demikian, bangunan ini hanya sepetak. Dindingnya dari lempeng kayu yang disusun rapi, dengan atap genteng yang terlihat sudah berlumut. Menilik ke dalam, tidak ada perabotan apa pun di dalam sana, bahkan untuk tempat beristirahat, hanya ada selapis tatami usang di atas lantai.

Alkisah penghuni rumah itu adalah sepasang pengantin baru. Mereka berasal dari keluarga miskin di tepi Konoha. Sepertinya sudah menjadi suatu hukum tak tertulis pada zaman ini, keturunan keluarga miskin, akan selamanya miskin. Tak pernah terbersit dalam harap mereka ingin kaya, sebab memang tak pernah ada yang mengalaminya hingga keturunan kesekian.

Minato dan Kushina Namikaze, sepasang pengantin baru itu, hidup dalam kebahagiaan. Kendati hidup serba kekurangan, mereka selalu berlapang dada. Menerima dan mensyukuri apa yang telah diberikan _Kami-sama_ adalah jalan yang mereka tempuh untuk menjalani kehidupan. Katakan pakaian mereka hanya beberapa lembar, makan mereka sehari pun kadang tidak sama sekali, tetapi mereka tetap tersenyum. Berbagi kasih sayang dan kehangatan sehingga hidup yang mungkin rumit bagi orang lain, terasa ringan bagi keduanya.

Hidup dalam kekurangan tak lantas membuat mereka enggan berbagi. Beberapa ekor kucing terlihat betah berada di rumah yang lebih pantas disebut gubuk tersebut. Menemani sang pemilik dengan setia, kucing-kucing itu pun seakan pasrah jika mereka tidak bisa mendapatkan makanan layak. Barangkali hanya sekali setahun kucing-kucing itu mendapatkan ikan/daging.

"Kushina, aku pergi dulu ya. Kau baik-baik di rumah, jangan keluar jika tidak benar-benar perlu."

Sosok pria dewasa dengan rambut kuning mendekati sang istri yang tengah hamil tua. Tangannya mengelus perut sang istri sembari bibirnya mengecup pelan puncak kepala berbalut helaian rambut merah.

"Iya, Minato. Jangan lama-lama ya," jawab sang istri.

Minato tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian berjalan keluar rumah meninggalkan sang istri bersama kucing-kucingnya. Entah mengapa jantung Kushina berdetak kencang. Panas dan dingin menjalari sekujur tubuh. Ada perasaan berat hati kala melepas Minato pergi. Meski demikian, Kushina berusaha menepisnya.

"Pasti semua akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya pada perutnya sendiri.

Kushina menutup pintu dan kembali merebahkan diri di atas tatami.

* * *

**Batu Nisan Berdarah**

* * *

Dua hari berlalu, Minato tak kunjung kembali. Kushina merasa cemas sebab tidak biasanya sang suami pergi terlalu lama. Sehari semalam saja sudah cukup membuat Kushina merajuk dan Minato berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya.

Wanita Uzumaki itu berjalan mondar mandir. Hampir seluruh sisi rumah ia susur, demi menenteramkan gundah di hatinya. Sesekali ia melongokkan kepala ke arah pintu, berharap tiba-tiba saja ia melihat Minato di ambang. Namun hanya daun pintu tertutup yang tertangkap matanya. Ia kecewa, lalu kembali gelisah. Sesekali jua ia mengusap perutnya yang semakin kencang. Ia merasa sakit di bagian bawah. Merasa sesuatu yang mendesak keluar. Mungkinkah ia salah perhitungan? Seharusnya ini sudah memasuki bulan kelahiran tetapi ia mengira belum saatnya.

Semakin lama Kushina semakin merasa kesakitan. Jabang bayinya seperti mendesak untuk keluar. Nyaris dia terjatuh tetapi dengan segera berpegangan pada kayu dinding. Saat itulah ia mendengar suara pintu depan yang tergeser. Dalam keadaan kesakitan Kushina berjalan sambil tersenyum, berharap Minatolah yang datang.

"Chiyo-_baasan_?"

Kushina menatap penuh pertanyaan pada seorang wanita tua dan pria yang lebih muda di pintu rumahnya. Mimik muka mereka sendu, seperti ada sesuatu yang terjadi lantas membuat mereka bersedih.

"Ada apa?"

Chiyo dan Rasa, laki-laki itu, saling memandang. Mereka bahkan merapatkan bibir, enggan mengutarakan sesuatu yang seharusnya mereka katakan. Didesak rasa sakit akibat kontraksi rahimnya, Kushina menjadi semakin tidak sabar.

"Katakan saja!"

Ia bahkan membentak, membuat Chiyo dan Rasa terkejut bukan kepalang. Pasalnya Kushina terlihat benar-benar marah. Akhirnya didorong keberanian yang tak seberapa, Chiyo membuka suara.

"Kami mendapat berita duka, Kushina."

Chiyo diam, ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Namun tatapan tajam Kushina membuatnya berubah pikiran.

"Minato tewas dalam kecelakaan di Suna."

Runtuhlah sudah kekuatan yang susah payah Kushina kumpulkan. Tubuhnya oleng seketika. Beruntung Rasa cukup sigap untuk menangkapnya.

"Kushina-_san_!"

Teriakan Rasa bertabrakan dengan teriakan kesakitan Kushina. Chiyo bertindak sigap. Ia yang memang seorang tabib menyadari jika sesuatu terjadi pada rahim Kushina.

"Dia akan melahirkan, Rasa," ucapnya.

Chiyo memerintahkan Rasa untuk membawa Kushina ke tatami. Selanjutnya tabib paruh baya itu sibuk menangani proses persalinan Kushina dengan bantuan Rasa.

Tak butuh waktu lama, tangisan seorang bayi memenuhi gubuk itu. Pengalaman dan jam terbang yang cukup tinggi membuat Chiyo tidak mengalami kendala yang berarti untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hingga rapi.

"Bayimu laki-laki. Mirip sekali dengan Minato," ujar Chiyo sembari meletakkan sang bayi di sebelah sang ibu.

Kushina menangis menatap putranya. Rupanya Chiyo benar, bayinya benar-benar duplikasi dari sang suami. Rambutnya kuning dan pasang matanya yang nyaris tertutup kelopak, berwarna biru. Hanya saja ada tiga goresan di masing-masing pipi bayi ini.

Kushina memiringkan posisi tidurnya untuk memeluk sang anak. Ia menangis seraya mencium pipi amis yang masih kenyal itu.

"Akan kau beri nama siapa bayi itu, Kushina-_san_?"

Pertanyaan Rasa mengalihkan perhatian Kushina. Ia tersenyum kendati pipinya basah.

"Namikaze Naruto," ucapnya.

* * *

**Batu Nisan Berdarah**

* * *

Seorang bocah terlihat berlari-lari kecil keluar dari kuil Amaterasu. Ia tersenyum gembira dan menyapa hampir setiap orang yang ia temui. Para _miko_ yang kebetulan lewat pun tertawa melihat ulahnya. Rambut kuningnya bergoyang tak tentu arah ketika larinya kian cepat. Ia menghampiri seorang wanita dewasa yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan meninggalkan kuil.

"Ibu," teriaknya.

Wanita berambut merah panjang itu menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati dirinya berlari mendekat, berubah khawatir saat ia jatuh, tetapi kembali tersenyum kala sang anak bangkit berdiri sambil tertawa.

Ia meletakkan rantang di tangan kiri, tangan kanannya mengusap helaian kuning dari bocahnya.

"Lain kali hati-hati, Naruto-_chan_."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, matanya menyipit. Ia mengangguk cepat dan berjalan di sebelah sang ibu.

Kuil Amaterasu adalah salah satu kuil kecil di Konoha. Letaknya di pesisir sungai Kamui. Biasanya hanya pada saat festival saja kuil ini ramai orang. Namun bagi Kushina dan Naruto, kuil ini sudah layaknya rumah kedua. Setiap hari mereka selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menyambangi tempat bernaungnya dewa Okuninushi kendati tak pernah membawa apa pun untuk dipersembahkan.

Sepeninggal Minato, hidup Kushina semakin sulit. Jika dulu Minatolah yang bekerja mencari uang untuk kehidupan mereka, kini tugas itu beralih padanya. Kushina membantu bekerja di ladang kepala pendeta kuil Amaterasu. Dari pekerjaan itulah ia bisa menghidupi dirinya dan Naruto, meski benar-benar serba terbatas. Keadaan yang memang tak suah berganti tak lantas membuat Kushina mengeluh. Ia tetap tersenyum dan tegar menjalani hari. Bahkan dari kehidupan semacam inilah ia mendidik Naruto untuk menjadi anak yang kuat dan ikhlas. Sejak kecil Naruto telah dibiasakan untuk rajin pergi ke kuil dan melakukan persembahan kepada dewa. Kushina sengaja mendidik sang anak dengan akhlak dan budi pekerti. Kushina tak mengharapkan apa pun selain agar Naruto selalu ada dalam lindungan sang dewa dan mampu menjalani hidupnya dengan baik seberat apa kelak.

"Ibu, lihat, paman itu menjatuhkan sesuatu."

Naruto berteriak dengan suara cempreng. Kushina mengerutkan dahinya dan mulai mengamati ke arah yang ditunjuka oleh Naruto. Bocah itu berlari dan memungut sesuatu yang Kushina sangka sebagai batu.

"Ibuuuu ..."

Bergegas Kushina mendekati Naruto. Ditatapnya kepingan koin yang ditunjukkan kepadanya.

"Uang?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku akan mengejar paman itu, Bu. Akan kukembalikan uang miliknya ini," ujarnya.

Kushina tersenyum. Ia tetap berdiri mengamati sementara Naruto berlari menjauh. Wanita itu bangga, apa yang ia tanamkan sejak dini mulai mendarah pada diri sang anak.

* * *

**Batu Nisan Berdarah**

* * *

Waktu kian berlalu, seiring dengan umur Naruto yang beranjak. Bocah laki-laki itu kini menginjak remaja. Usianya genap 14 tahun. Hidup di pinggiran desa kecil membuat Naruto jauh dari akses pendidikan. Belum lagi pada saat itu pendidikan hanya diperuntukkan bagi anak-anak dari golongan menengah ke atas. Seakan merasa Naruto tak memiliki kesempatan, Kushina dirundung duka. Sedih dan gundah menyelimuti, wanita itu ingin sekali nasib sang anak sedikit berubah dari garis nasabnya. Setidaknya kehidupan Naruto bisa menjadi lebih baik.

Naruto menyadari perubahan sikap sang ibu belakangan ini. Ia paham, apa yang meresahkan hati wanita berambut merah itu. Sering ketika sedang berada di kuil seperti saat ini, Kushina memperhatikan anak-anak dari keluarga istana berjalan pulang dari sebuah tempat belajar. Mata ungu tua itu berpendar cerah, bisa saja tengah membayangkan jika Narutonyalah yang sedang berjalan. Lantas ekspresinya berganti sendu saat anak-anak itu menghilang dari pandangan.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Kushina yang saat itu tengah duduk di atas batu besar di depan kuil. Ia menepuk bahu Kushina pelan.

"Ibu," panggilnya.

Kushina menoleh, terlihat pipinya basah oleh air mata. Dengan cepat wanita itu menghapusnya. Namun terlambat sebab Naruto telah terlanjur melihat.

"Ibu, Naru ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Dahi Kushina berkerut heran. Irisnya menyala penasaran.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

Naruto duduk di tanah, tepat di sebelah Kushina. Ia menghela napas dalam sebelum berucap, "Aku ingin pergi belajar."

Kushina semakin kebingungan. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto yang tidak pernah meminta apa pun, mengucapkan sesuatu yang teramat membebaninya. Apa Naruto meminta untuk didaftarkan ke sekolah formal? Yang mana Kushina paham betul itu tidak mungkin.

"Na-Naru ..."

Naruto tersenyum menatap sang ibu. Ia tahu pasti ibunya berpikir macam-macam. Menggenggam tangan Kushina, Naruto terkikik geli.

"Ibu, aku tidak akan meminta hal-hal yang memberatkanmu, tidak akan pernah. Memiliki Ibu dalam hidup saja aku sudah sangat bersyukur."

Kushina menghela napas lega. Kiranya sang anak benar-benar meminta untuk sekolah, Kushina bersedia menukarnya dengan nyawa. Wanita itu mengelus rambut anaknya.

"Lalu apa yang kau maksud tadi?"

"Aku ingin bekerja di pelabuhan. Di sana banyak orang datang dan pergi Konoha. Mungkin aku bisa mempelajari sesuatu atau justru banyak hal dari mereka. Ibu tahu bukan, kebanyakan dari mereka yang sibuk bergiat di pelabuhan adalah orang-orang Konoha yang kerap melanglang buana atau orang luar yang juga telah berkeliling dunia."

Kushina menatap wajah Naruto, dalam. Ia membayangkan saat ini Minatolah yang sedang berbicara kepadanya. Naruto tampak bisa bersikap dewasa. Hal yang membuat Kushina bersyukur sekaligus menyesal. Bersyukur karena Naruto mampu menjadi pribadi yang kuat di tengah kondisi kehidupan yang sulit, dan menyesal sebab dirinya terpaksa mengondisikan Naruto demikian. Seharusnya untuk remaja seusia Naruto, bisa bermain lepas sambil belajar dan berlatih.

Kushina mengangguk, menarik tubuh sang anak mendekat dan memeluknya. Naruto bisa merasakan tetesan hangat membasahi pelipisnya. Remaja itu pun membalasa pelukan sang ibu.

"Ibu merestuimu, Nak. Pergilah sebelum terang karena pelabuhan akan ramai saat itu. Pulanglah sebelum gelap sebab udara pelabuhan terlalu dingin saat malam tiba."

Naruto mengangguk dalam pelukan sang ibu.

* * *

**Batu Nisan Berdarah**

* * *

Di sinilah remaja itu berada. Di pinggir dermaga yang banyak lalu lalang orang berniaga. Mata birunya berkilat melihat populasi manusia yang luar biasa. Fisik mereka banyak yang tak sama. Ada yang mirip dengan dirinya dan orang-orang Konoha, ada yang berkulit gelap dan ada yang berkulit kemerahan dengan warna rambut yang berbeda pula.

Matanya jelalat, melahap habis pemandangan di depan. Telinganya menegak, memasang tajam indra pendengaran. Suara-suara yang ia dengar beradu dan menjadi sebuah hiruk. Merasa tidak puas, pemuda itu berjalan. Berhenti di dekat kumpulan manusia yang sedang berinteraksi, yang satu demi satu ia sambangi. Setiap henti ia perhatikan dan dengarkan dengan seksama. Apa sejatinya yang tengah mereka perbincangkan.

Ada di satu tempat yang tertutup tenda Naruto mendengar beberapa orang asing berbicara cepat dengan bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti. Beberapa peralatan seperti sebuah kaca pembesar terlihat di sana. Ia penasaran, tetapi berusaha untuk diam dan mendengarkan. Mencermati tiap ucapan dan membandingkannya dengan gerakan. Cukup lama waktu ia habiskan, hingga ia merasa bosan. Namun otaknya yang cukup cerdas bisa menebak bahwa orang-orang ini bekerja melakukan penelitian.

Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya. Bertemu dengan kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi seseorang dengan pakaian aneh. Pakaian itu berantakan, tetapi tidak dapat juga dikatakan compang camping. Pria paruh baya berbadan besar dengan rambut perak yang panjang yang diikat mencapai pantat. Ia membacakan sebuah cerita dengan cara yang aneh. Narasi dalam cerita itu bersajak, akhirannya berima, dan kalimatnya cukup asing meski Naruto yakin itu adalah bahasa yang sama dengan bahasa ibunya. Naruto mengamati. Wajah pria tua itu sedikit aneh, tetapi Naruto bisa membaca bahwa perangai sebenarnya pria itu baik.

Naruto terhanyut dalam setiap cerita yang dibacakan laki-laki itu. Ia menolak berpindah tempat dan tetap terpaku pada alunan puisi sang pujangga. Terlena oleh waktu hingga saat sadar, kerumunan orang semakin sepi. Tinggal satu dua manusia yang lantas pergi. Naruto berdiri saat sang pujangga menatapnya aneh.

"Kau masih di sini?"

Naruto tertawa kikuk. Ditatapnya laki-laki yang malah tertawa terbahak-bahak itu.

"Kemarilah," ajaknya pada Naruto.

Pemuda itu menurut, ia duduk di sebelah sang penyair.

"Anda tadi membacakan sebuah cerita bukan?"

"Ya, sebelum itu siapa namamu?"

"Namikaze Naruto, dari Konoha."

Penyair itu mengangguk ketika Naruto memberikan hormat padanya.

"Aku Jiraiya, seorang pujangga cinta yang berkelana dari hati ke hati."

Pipi Naruto menggembung menahan tawa, matanya berkilat lucu.

"_Hahahahaha_ ... abaikan saja kata-kataku. Aku seorang pengelana, tetapi nenek moyangku berasal dari Suna."

"Suna?" ulang Naruto.

Jiraiya mengangguk. Ia menatap hamparan langit biru di atas. Senyumnya berganti senyuman tulus, ia memejamkan mata seolah membahasakan sebuah kerinduan. Naruto hanya diam dan ikut menatap langit.

"Suna itu sebuah daerah yang tandus. Hampir seluruh wilayahnya tertutup pasir. Saat siang sungguh panas, tetapi begitu malam tiba, menjadi sangat dingin."

Selaras dengan kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir pria tua itu, benak Naruto membayangkannya. Sampai pada suatu jeda, Jiraiya menangkap pandangan kagum Naruto dan mengajaknya untuk mengunjungi Suna kapan-kapan. Naruto tertawa canggung dan menolaknya.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan ibuku sendirian, Tuan."

Jiraiya mafhum. Selanjutnya ia meminta Naruto untuk bercerita tentang dirinya. Naruto menurut. Ia menceritakan bahkan sejak sebelum kehidupannya dimulai, sebuah cerita yang sebagian besar ia dengar dari sang ibu. Jiraiya menatap takjub. Baginya Naruto bukanlah bocah biasa, ia pasti istimewa sebab kekuatan hati yang ia miliki.

Selesai mendengar cerita Naruto, Jiraiya yang terbawa suasana merasa haru. Tangan kekarnya menepuk punggung Naruto.

"Aku akan mengajarimu," ucap Jiraiya.

Naruto menatap bingung tetapi Jiraiya justru tertawa.

"Aku akan membantumu. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku di sini untuk mengajarimu. Apa pun yang ingin kau tahu, apa pun yang ingin kau dapatkan, apa pun yang anak-anak bangsawan itu terima di sekolah."

Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca. Tanpa sadar ia memeluk tubuh kekar Jiraiya dan menangis terharu.

* * *

**Batu Nisan Berdarah**

* * *

Sejak hari itulah Naruto rutin pergi ke dermaga. Bukan main ia bahagia, selain karena bisa mendapatkan pelajaran dengan cuma-cuma, Naruto juga bahagia bisa melihat sang ibu tidak lagi larut dalam kesedihan. Kushina bahkan dengan semangat bertanya apa saja pelajaran yang Naruto terima setiap pemuda itu pulang ke rumah. Lantas Naruto akan menceritakannya sampai sebelum larut malam.

Mulai dari syair yang diajarkan Jiraiya, teknik permesinan sederhana yang diajarkan Yahiko, keponakan Jiraiya, ilmu kesehatan dari Orochimaru dan yang lain. Naruto bersemangat, Kushina pun antusias. Sepertinya apa yang telah wanita itu impikan akan segera menjadi kenyataan. Setidaknya, Naruto tidak miskin ilmu.

Hari ini memasuki pertengahan musim panas. Cuaca di Konoha tidak bersahabat. Kushina berkali-kali mengelap keringat yang bercucuran. Tubuhnya lelah lepas mencari kayu bakar di hutan. Pagi tadi ia mendapatkan bangkai ikan di dekat sungai. Memang sudah agak lama sepertinya sebab aroma ikan itu tidak sedap. Namun Kushina tidak peduli. Bisa makan ikan saja sudah bersyukur, mana mungkin ia mengeluhkan hal kecil seperti itu.

Seekor ikan yang berukuran sedang, cukup untuk makan malam dan sarapan pagi ia dan anaknya. Kendati berpeluh-peluh, Kushina bersemangat menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membakar ikan. Dua buah batu sedang yang disusun berjajar, di antaranya disisipkan potongan kayu bakar. Api dinyalakan sebelum wanita itu meletakkan kuali tanah liat di atasnya. Ikan, air dan beberapa bumbu yang ia ambil dari hutan bercampur dalam kuali dan dimasak hingga matang.

"Selesai, tinggal menunggu Naru-_chan_ pulang," ujarnya riang.

Wanita itu beranjak keluar rumah, dilihatnya langit sudah mulai gelap. Melihat ke arah jalanan membuatnya diliputi rasa khawatir. Sudah petang, tapi sang anak tak kunjung kembali. Kushina gelisah. Ia masuk ke rumah dan duduk di hadapan sajian makan malam.

Petang beranjak malam. Kushina kian dirundung ketakutan. Hingga detik ini tak ada tanda-tanda Naruto pulang. Kushina berdiri, ia tak tahan menunggu seperti ini. Perasaan seperti ini pernah ia alami saat menjelang kematian suaminya dulu. Ia tak mau lagi, Kushina tak ingin lagi ditinggal orang yang ia cintai.

"Aku akan mencarinya," tegasnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia mengambil _geta_ di ujung ruangan dan berjalan keluar.

Konoha di malam hari sangatlah sepi. Wajar saja sebab kota ini hanyalah sebuah kota kecil. Sebagian besar aktivitas warganya dilakukan pada siang hari.

Berteman bintang-bintang di langit kelam, Kushina melangkah cepat. Ia berkeliling setiap sudut kota. Hanya bunyi serangga musim panas yang terdengar, bahkan riuh manusia pun telah berkurang.

Lelah tak dirasa, Kushina melanjutkan perjalanan. Kakinya seakan hendak melepuh, betisnya pun terasa kebas. Hingga sampailah ia di hilir sungai Amaterasu. Di mana ada perkampungan saudagar-saudagar kaya dari dalam dan luar Konoha. Mata ungu tuanya membola. Tempat itu gelap, dan bau asap. Beberapa rumah tampak hangus bekas terbakar. Kushina berlari memasuki perkampungan, ia melihat ke kiri dan kanannya, mencari-cari keberadaan Naruto di antara erangan orang-orang yang kesakitan dan lalu lalang orang lain yang sedang membantu mereka. Entah mengapa, perasaan Kushina tidak enak. Ia merasakan firasat kuat bahwa sang anak memang berada di sini.

Ia merasa prihatin melihat beberapa rumah sudah tidak berbentuk. Harta benda bahkan ikut lenyap dilalap api. Ketika sampai di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, ia berhenti. Ia mendengar ucapan orang-orang yang sedang membicarakan seseorang.

"Bagaimana kabar Hinata-_sama_?" tanya salah seorang pria berambut putih.

"Sudah baik sekarang. Beruntung sekali Hinata-_sama_, pemuda itu datang tepat waktu."

"Benar pemuda yang sangat berani. Ia rela menembus kobaran api demi menyelamatkan Hinata-_sama_."

"Apakah dia orang Konoha?" tanya yang lain.

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku pernah melihat pemuda itu di pasar. Rambutnya kuning, pipinya ada garis-garis."

Tanpa menunggu kalimat itu selesai, Kushina merangsek maju. Ia bertanya dengan tergesa-gesa kepada kerumunan orang-orang itu.

"Di mana pemuda itu, Tuan?"

Mereka hanya menatap bingung, lalu pria berbadan tinggi besar yang memberikan jawaban.

"Dia dibawa ke rumah Hiruzen -_san_, tabib kota. Apakah dia kerabatmu?"

Kushina mengangguk cepat, "Dia anakku."

Pria bernama Juugo itu merasa iba, ia memutuskan mengantar Kushina ke rumah Hiruzen. Sepanjang jalan menuju rumah tabib, Juugo bercerita bagaimana Naruto dengan berani menembus api untuk menolong seorang putri keluarga Hyuuga yang rumahnya juga terbakar. Juugo juga mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu pingsan setelah berhasil membawa putri Hyuuga keluar dari perangkap api.

Kushina menangis tersedu, ia berharap sang anak diberikan keselamatan. Sambil terus merapal doa dalam hati.

"Ini rumahnya, Nyonya. Maaf saya tidak bisa mengantar masuk, saya harus segera kembali untuk membantu teman-teman saya."

Kushina mengangguk. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Juugo dan bergegas masuk ke rumah sang tabib. Rumah itu sedikit lebih besar dari rumahnya. Namun terlalu kecil untuk menampung banyak korban kebakaran. Kushina merasa terenyuh memandang satu per satu pasien yang tidur berjajar di rumah tersebut. Setiap pasien tampaknya ditangani oleh anak-anak muda yang baru belajar ilmu kesehatan. Kushina mengamati, berharap menemukan Naruto di antara mereka. Lantas matanya menangkap pemandangan lain. Tampak seorang pria tua yang ia duga sebagai tabib tengah mengobati korban dengan luka bakar yang parah. Di sisi yang lain, seorang wanita seumuran dengannya dan seorang gadis remaja berdiri. Mereka menunggu dengan setia ketika tabib memberikan ramuan dan membungkus badan korban dengan daun-daunan.

Hampir saja Kushina tidak mengenali, jika bukan karena rambut kuning korban tersebut.

"Na-Naruto," teriaknya seraya menghampiri.

Melihat kondisi Naruto yang parah, membuat Kushina menangis ketakutan. Takut ditinggalkan lagi oleh orang yang ia sayangi. Bahkan luka ketika Minato pergi pun belum jua sembuh. Kushina pingsan sebab tak tahan membayangkan kehidupannya tanpa sang anak.

"Nyo-Nyonya!"

* * *

**Batu Nisan Berdarah**

* * *

Malam itu Kushina terpaksa menginap di rumah tabib demi menunggu sang anak sadar. Tidak biasa berdiam diri, Kushina membantu Hiruzen untuk mengurus korban lainnya sembari sekali-kali menengok ke arah Naruto yang sedang terbaring. Hatinya cemas, ia berharap Naruto cepat sadar dan bisa kembali ke rumah bersamanya.

Pagi tiba tepat ketika Kushina membuka mata. Masih tampak tanda-tanda kelelahan sebab ia berjalan jauh unutk mencari Naruto kemarin. Ia cepat bangkit dan menuju tempat tidur Naruto. Cahaya matanya kembali meredup, belum ada tanda-tanda sang anak akan siuman. Kushina pun duduk di sisi ranjang.

Mata ungu tua itu memperhatikan sepasang ibu dan anak yang baru saja memasuki rumah tabib. Gadis remaja itulah yang menjadi penyebab mengapa Naruto terbaring. Kushina tidak menyalahkan, ia justru bersyukur Naruto ternyata memiliki hati yang mulia, sifat yang memang ia tanamkan sejak sang anak masih kecil. Kushina tersenyum kala gadis bermata pucat itu mendekat sambil menyerahkan kotak bento.

"I-ini, untuk Bibi," ucapnya.

Rona merah menyepuh wajah pucat itu, membuat Kushina tersenyum gemas.

"Terima kasih, _err_ ..."

"Hinata," sambung ibu sang gadis.

Netra Kushina bersirobok dengan netra sosok wanita yang sebaya dengannya. Wanita itu begitu anggun, cantik, dan lemah lembut. Melihat kimono yang ia kenakan, Kushina sadar jika wanita itu berasal dari kalangan atas, pun Hinata.

"_A-ah_ silakan duduk, Nyonya."

Kushina berdiri dan membungkuk sedikit, tangannya terulur mempersilakan sang wanita untuk duduk. Wanita itu menggeleng halus.

"Nama saya Hyuuga Hikari. Saya berterima kasih kepada anak Anda. Jika tidak ada dia mungkin Hinata sudah tidak tertolong."

Kushina terdiam, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa bangga sekaligus sedih. Hikari yang mengerti suasana hati wanita berambut merah itu terenyuh. Disentuhnya pundak Kushina dan dielus pelan. Tepat saat itu, Hinata berteriak tertahan.

"I-ibu, a-anak itu ..."

Kedua wanita dewasa itu menoleh ke arah pandangan Hinata. Tampak Naruto yang telah membuka mata. Netra senyala safir itu masih redup, tetapi cukup mencipta buncahan bahagia di hati Kushina.

"Anakku," teriak Kushina sambil memeluk tubuh lemah sang anak.

Setelah melewati setengah hari, Kushina bermaksud membawa Naruto pulang. Kondisi dirinya yang telah pulih serta Naruto yang sudah sadarkan diri membuat Kushina memutuskan hal itu. Namun Hikari dan Hinata menahannya agar menunggu hingga Naruto sudah benar-benar sembuh. Awalnya Kushina hendak menolak, tapi karena dipaksa dan dibujuk, akhirnya ia pun menurut dan tinggal di rumah tabib.

Tepat sebulan Kushina dan Naruto tinggal di rumah Hiruzen. Sehari-hari Naruto mendapat pengobatan khusus dari sang tabib. Sementara Kushina menyibukkan diri untuk membantu Hiruzen melakukan pekerjaannya, di samping kegiatan utamanya merawat Naruto. Selama masa itu, Hinata sering datang berkunjung dan membawakan makanan untuk diberikan kepada Naruto dan ibunya, sebagai wujud balas budi.

"Hinata-_san_ tidak perlu repot-repot begini," ujar Kushina saat ia menerima sekantong buah anggur.

"Sama sekali tidak repot, Bibi. Lagipula kebetulan di rumah kami banyak menerima buah anggur.

Hinata pun bercerita bahwa setelah peristiwa kebakaran, rumahnya kerap dikunjungi oleh kolega sang ayah sesama saudagar. Sebagian besar dari mereka tidak datang dengan tangan kosong. Ada yang membawa ikan hasil ternak, sayur dan buah hasil panen dan lain sebagainya.

Kedatangan Hinata yang hampir setiap hari, mencipta kedekatan antara gadis putri saudagar itu dengan Kushina dan Naruto, terutama dengan Naruto. Usia yang terpaut 5 tahun tak lantas membuat celah antara mereka. Naruto justru semakin senang karena akhirnya ia mendapatkan teman. Sebab selama ini ia hanya berteman dengan ibunya dan para guru. Tak ada teman sebaya yang benar-benar sedekat hubungan dirinya dengan Hinata.

Hinata sendiri sama sekali tak berkeberatan. Hidup sebagai seorang putri mengharuskan dirinya membatasi pergaulan. Berteman dengan pamrih dan tak ada yang benar-benar tulus. Hinata terkadang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di kamar dan melakukan kegemaran merajutnya. Sebab bagi putri Hyuuga itu, berteman tanpa keikhlasan hanya membuang-buang umur saja, hal yang sia-sia.

Awal bertemu Naruto, Hinata masih menyimpan pikiran negatif meski tak ia ungkapkan. Berprasangka buruk tentang anak laki-laki itu yang menginginkan sesuatu dari dirinya. Namun lambat laun, Hinata tersadarkan. Naruto berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang yang ia kenal. Pemuda itu benar-benar tulus dan apa adanya. Tidak seperti yang lain selalu memujinya, Naruto justru tanpa _tedeng aling-aling _berani menegurnya jika ia melakukan kesalahan. Hinata suka dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda jujur dan blak-blakan, meski cara bicaranya frontal, ketulusan jelas tercermin dari perilakunya.

"Hinata-_san_," panggil Naruto di suatu siang.

"Iya?" jawab Hinata.

Naruto tampak ragu, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi urung. Sampai Hinata menepuk pundaknya pelan, mengembalikan pemuda berambut kuning itu pada realita.

"Ada apa? Katakan saja!"

Naruto tersenyum kaku. Dipandangnya gadis Hyuuga itu dengan hati-hati. Naruto memang masih remaja, mungkin sebab pengaruh pubertas, ia menatap Hinata penuh kekaguman. Ada sedikit darah berdesir yang Naruto rasakan. Tengkuknya bahkan terasa meremang.

"Aku dan ibu akan pulang."

Hinata terkejut. Secepat itukah? Memang Naruto telah benar-benar sembuh sehingga ia sudah bebas bergerak dan beraktivitas seperti biasa. Namun untuk pertemanan mereka, ini waktu yang terlampau singkat.

"Kau sudah sembuh?"

Naruto mengangguk, ia berdiri dan bergaya layaknya peragawan. Menunjukkan otot lengannya dan berkata, "Aku sehat."

Hening melanda keduanya. Ada sedikit canggung yang menambah sunyi. Hinata tidak mau mengungkapkan keinginannya agar Naruto tinggal, itu hal yang tidak mungkin. Sedangkan Naruto tidak mungkin berharap Hinata akan mengikutinya.

Akhirnya, jalan takdirlah yang mereka pilih, membiarkan diri berpisah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

* * *

**A/N:**

Saya mohon, bagi yang belum, kerelaannya untuk membaca _Author Note _di bagian awal ya. Terima kasih.


End file.
